Tired
by PrudentPrick
Summary: In which Shadow is tired and can only gain rest if he does a certain blue hedgehog. Rated M for lemon. Read at your own risks. Don't read if you don't like homosexual relationships, you don't ship it, you don't support animal sex, or pretty much all three. If you do, enjoy, read, review, fav, follow, or maybe all. Shadonic, Sonadow.(not sure which one makes Shadow the top)


Not So Fast Anymore

Genre: Humor, Romance

Rated: M(?)

Ship: Sonadow, Shadonic(not sure which one makes Shadow dominant)

* * *

**Welcome to this random Shadonic fic. Shadow is seme. Just telling you. Please be aware of this. Also, note that there is A LEMON. HEDGEHOGS DOING EACH OTHER. If you don't like, don't read.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Shadow was _tired._

Not your everyday 'I worked so fucking hard that my limbs feel like they're going to fall off so I need to sleep in a bed NOW' kinda tired.

Sexually tired. Sort of.

Yea, being the ultimate life form was nice and all, but hey, he had his needs. And he already knew that any random chic wouldn't satisfy him.

Of course not.

You see, Shadow wasn't into one night stands. And his eyes were set on a certain blue hedgehog that had quite the personality and a strange love for chili dogs. Yea, he may or may not be in love with Sonic.

He also may or may not want to fuck the adorable hedgehog into oblivion until he can't remember his own name.

He never knew when he'd get a chance either, nor did he bother to take initiative. So it was kind of strange when his urges smacked him right in the face around 12:00 a.m when a chipper blue hedgehog bust through his front door demanding a race.

"No," was his immediate response. He felt a bit bad when he saw Sonic's expression fall, but it soon washed away into lust as he took notice of drooping ears and a pouting mouth.

"C'mon Shads! It'll be fun! We can race to the lake and enjoy the view! It looks awesome!"

"I said no already." Shadow had no idea why Sonic thought that running around his living room wildly would get him to agree, but he did have a good idea as to how he was going to kill the energetic, hyper happy hedgehog that was currently standing next to a broken vase, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sonic."

"Y-Yes Shadow?"

"You have 0 seconds to run."

And Sonic was gone before Shadow could comprehend that he was leaving. Shadow was not too far behind the other, who was currently laughing his ass off. He flinched at Sonic's not-so-innocent tone as he said,

"Catch me if you can Shads!"

This only willed the black hedgehog to run faster, using his rocket shoes for extra speed. And soon enough, he was right behind Sonic, who blinked in surprise.

"Guess I've gotta speed up-WAH!" Shadow smirked at the thought of a small rock being conveniently being placed, making Sonic trip. For some reason, gravity and Shadow's reflexes were working against him, because not only was he pulled straight down, but he tumbled right into the object of his affections.

"See? Wasn't that fun?" Sonic commented. Shadow only proceeded to wrap his hands around the blue hedgehog's throat. He didn't mind having to kill the other, and he totally didn't mind when they ended up wrestling fiercely with each other, ending with Shadow on top, his hands planted firmly on Sonic's small shoulders. Sonic only grinned and tilted his head to the side to look at the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful Shads? The stars are out and the moon is there!" Sonic said with enthusiasm. Shadow nodded.

"Yea it is," he commented while looking at Sonic's body.

'Since I have a chance, why not take it?' He was about to lean in when Sonic spoke.

"Hey Shads, can you get off of me now?" He wriggled slightly, which began to make Shadow hard.

"No."

Sonic blinked in surprise. "I'm serious Shadow!"

"So am I." He replied as he began to nuzzle Sonic's neck. He slowly made his way up, licking Sonic's cheek. He then got up to his ears and began to nibble softly.

"Um...Shadow? What exactly are you trying to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Shadow almost immediately felt stupid for forgetting that the blue hedgehog was pretty dense.

"No..." He mumbled quietly.

"I'm about to fuck you."

"..."

Silence enveloped the two of them before Sonic began to flail wildly, giving a flurry of kicks and punches, all of which Shadow dodged effortlessly.

"You know...you're much more coordinated when we're in a fight. Guess that doesn't apply to this." He began to suck softly on his ear, making Sonic squirm slightly.

"S-Shadow, stop it already!" He began to whimper slightly, making Shadow inwardly grin. He finally pulled away, only to press his mouth forcefully against Sonic's, making emerald eyes go even wider. Sonic struggled, trying to pull away, but Shadow only pressed harder, slipping his tongue in as Sonic gasped due to air loss.

'He's strangely timid,' Shadow thought as Sonic's tongue shied away when he attempted to intertwine it with his. He decided to glide over the tiny fangs that Sonic always chose to keep hidden, getting pricked slightly from it. He finally pulled away, leaving Sonic a hot mess. Shadow smiled softly.

"You look beautiful Sonic." He commented, making the other hedgehog blush even redder from his muzzle all the way up to his ears.

"S-Shut up!" He whined, but he froze as Shadow pressed himself against him.

"ARE YOU HARD?!" He shouted in disbelief. Shadow only grinned and proceeded to grab Sonic's ass, making the other squeak.

"So what if I am?" He said flatly, making Sonic try to crawl away. Shadow only gripped his waist, and slowly began to hump the other. He continued this until soft whines and protests began to turn into broken moans. He turned the other over to look into his eyes, seeing them a bit watery. He sighed and pulled away.

"S-Shadow?" Sonic said in a small voice.

"I knew you were too much of an idiot do this. Come back to me when you're ready for this." Shadow stood up and began to walk away. He turned to look back at the other, who was shocked.

"By the way, Sonic, I love you. A lot." He turned away and continued to walk, but quickly swerved to the left when he heard shoes. He could only conjure a stupified look as he saw the hedgehog trying to tackle him.

"Are you seriously trying to spin dash towards me?!" And it was at that moment he regretted stopping to talk because Sonic came flying towards him, arms stretched open and a huge smile on his face. They both tumbled to the ground for the second time that night, with Sonic sitting on top of the other.

"You should of told me Shadow! Why didn't you tell me?! I was just here thinking you wanted a one night stand and that's why I was so scared and upset and I started to cry but now that you told me this I guess I can tell you that I love you too!" Shadow could only blink to try and comprehend the speed that Sonic was talking at, but pushed it aside as he felt the other pressing his cheek against his own. He grinned.

"This means I can fuck you now, right?" Sonic blinked once, before blushing hard and shaking his head wildly.

"N-No it doesn't! I mean, I think we should wait a while before we do that because I'm not ready! Don't you think we should hang out more before moving to that step-wait Shadow aren't you listening I said we should-STOP IT SHADOW!"

* * *

In the end, Sonic lost the argument due to two reasons:

1) They knew each other pretty well.

2) Shadow was very intent on getting between Sonic's legs.

And now he was a moaning, hot puddle of goo due to Shadow's ministrations around every where except his nether regions. Shadow smirked at Sonic, who turned away quickly. He rubbed between his legs a bit more before a medium sized, bright red organ popped out, dripping with precum. Sonic let out an odd whine.

"Its cute." Shadow commented, and Sonic gave a weak glare. His face quickly turned to one of pleasure when Shadow rubbed the tip slowly, teasing him.

"N-No...ahh...stop...it..." He moaned weakly, wriggling and writhing. Shadow put his entire hand around it, moving faster and faster.

"S-Shadow! I'm gonna...!" Shadow abruptly gripped him hard, ripping a loud moan from Sonic's throat.

"Not yet, Sonic. I haven't had fun yet." Shadow said playfully. Sonic only panted, his harsh breaths outwardly begging for more friction. He immediately went rigid when a finger teased his puckered entrance, opting him to sit up.

"Shadow...I'm not sure..." Sonic mumbled shyly, but Shadow only smirked, roughly pushing a finger past the tight ring of muscle. Sonic flinched at the foreign feeling, but Shadow continued to push in. He pulled out a bit, having trouble doing so.

"Yea you are. You're desperately trying to pull me back in, not to mention that its so wet." He slowly pulled in and out before sticking in another finger. Shadow pushed him back down, laying him on his back. He thrusted harder, hooking his fingers, making Sonic cry out.

"S-SHADOW!" He screamed as he came hard, splattering his fluids on himself and Shadow. He looked at Shadow to see a strange expression.

"Shadow?" He asked quietly.

"That...was just too fucking hot just now Sonic. I don't think I can wait anymore." Sonic gulped, eyes wide and cock stiff again. Shadow lined himself up with Sonic's entrance, before pushing in. Shadow froze, relishing in the tight heat.

"F-Fuck Sonic, you're pulling me in so deep." Shadow blinked when he got no response, and looked to see tears streaming down Sonic's face. He sighed and began to nuzzle the other, licking up the large droplets that were escaping Sonic's eyes.

"Its alright Sonic. Its alright. Just relax, okay. Calm down," he continued to whisper sweet nothings into Sonic's ear, occasionally nibbling at it. Sonic gripped Shadow's neck and pulled him closer.

"Go." He said softly. Shadow pulled out before slamming back in hard, so hard that Sonic screamed. Shadow smirked.

"It seems like you like this Sonic." He said while thrusting. Sonic only let out a moan. "You like it, right? I want to hear you say it." He smirked as Sonic's body quivered and convulsed.

"S-Shadow...ahh...I...can't...nnh...say that...! Its...ugh...too...uhn...embarrassing...!" He whined out, and Shadow began to talk dirty.

"You can't even speak properly without moaning in between. You're actually a little slut aren't you? You like having this cock shoved so deep in your ass right? You love it right? And you just can't get enough. If I went any harder than this you'd already be coming right? Right?" He began to thrust faster, allowing Sonic to helplessly cry out in ecstasy. He then aimed for somewhere he knew that would make Sonic start to beg. He knew he hit it when Sonic began to grip the ground harder.

"More...Shadow...faster...! Go harder..." Sonic whined desperately, starting to move back onto Shadow's shaft. Shadow panted heavily as he neared his end.

"Shit. Sonic, I'm about to...!"

"SHADOW!"

With that sexy moan, Shadow came hard into the blue hedgehog's tight ass, groaning loudly as he did. Sonic also had his second orgasm for the night, making him let out a loud whine as he felt himself get filled. He felt Shadow relax. Sonic sighed tiredly.

"Shadow, pull out, I'm tired..."

"Shit...w-wait a moment Sonic." Shadow groaned, starting to move again.

"W-WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU HARD?! PULL OUT ALREADY SHADOW!"

Shadow continued to do Sonic until 7:00 a.m.

* * *

**Bonus**

It was 8:00 a.m when Tails had woken up, and he decided to leave his machines for a while and check up on his best friend. He walked to the blue hedgehog's house.

"I feel bad for not racing him last night. I wonder if he'll want to race this morning." As he was about knock, he heard a loud crash and yelling.

"What the? Sonic?!" Tails yelled, shaking the door knob, seeing that it was open. He twisted it, opening the door to see Sonic face down on the floor, Shadow hovering over him.

"Shadow? What are you doing at Sonic's house?" Tails asked, and Sonic immediately jumped up, only to scream in pain.

"Sonic are you okay?!" He yelled, and Sonic smiled weakly.

"Yea, I'm fine."

Tails sighed in relief. "Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to have a race, since I didn't go with you last night."

Sonic froze at the words. "R-Race?" Remembering the events occurring only a few hours ago, his face tinted red all the way to his ears.

"Uh...I don't think I'll be racing for a while Tails. S-Sorry about that..." He blushed even darker when Shadow bit his ear softly. Tails quickly caught on, and a smirk graced his features.

"Sure thing Sonic! Take as long as you want! And make sure you treat him right Shadow! By the looks of it, he's gonna need a lot of care!" With that, Tails stepped out the door, locking it behind him, leaving Shadow and Sonic alone once more.

"Now, let's get back to what we were doing."

Sonic gulped, knowing that he definitely wouldn't be racing anytime soon.

* * *

**There. You got your dirty hedgehog smut. Please favorite and review.**


End file.
